1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a cooling system for an engine and, more particularly, to a system for effectively and efficiently draining a marine engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, marine engines typically use cooling water that is drawn from the body of water in which the associated watercraft is operated. This system of drawing cooling water from the body of water in which the boat or watercraft is operated prevents the use of anti-freeze compounds since the cooling system generally does not comprise a closed cooling water containment. As a result, an internal combustion engine must be drained prior to its being subjected to freezing temperatures. Otherwise, any water contained within the engine's cooling system can freeze and possibly cause severe damage to the engine block and related components. For this reason, marine engines are usually provided with several drain plugs that can be temporarily removed by an operator or service technician to allow water to drain from the block into the bilge of the boat. From there, the water can easily be removed from the boat by a bilge pump if the boat is in the water or, alternatively, through a transom drain opening if the boat is out of the water on a trailer or hoist. Many different techniques and products have been developed over the years which allow a boat operator to drain the water from the engine cooling system.
A related problem concerns the flushing of an engine's cooling system with fresh water after it has been used in a salt water or contaminated water environment. When a marine engine is used in these conditions, the engine cooling system draws salt water or contaminated water from the body of water on which the boat is operated and uses this water for the purpose of cooling the engine. After using the boat in this manner, it is recommended that the engine cooling system be flushed with fresh water in order to remove contaminants, such as salt residue, from the internal passages of the engine block and other components of the cooling system. It is well documented that these procedures will prolong the operational life of the engine and associated components. Many devices have been developed for the purpose of flushing a marine engine in addition to draining the marine engine to remove all contaminants and residue water from the block to prevent damage when the engine is subjected to freezing temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,598, which issued to Bland et al on Oct. 13, 1987, describes a marine propulsion device water supply system. The device comprises an internal combustion engine, a propulsion unit adapted to be pivotally mounted on the transom of a boat for pivotal movement relative to the transom about a generally vertical steering axis, and about a generally horizontal tilt axis, the propulsion including a propeller operably connected to the engine. The device further comprises a pump for pumping water from the exterior of the propulsion unit to the engine and a conduit extending from the pump to the engine and having a low point below both the pump and the connection of the conduit to the engine. It further comprises a drain for draining water from adjacent the low point of the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,208, which issued to Culp on Jul. 30, 1991, describes a method and device for winterizing boat engines. The system includes a "Y" valve having stopped cocks located on the common duct and each arm. One arm is connected to a source of flushing liquid and the other to a source of anti-freeze. The common duct is connected to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,063, which issued to Inoue et al on Aug. 2, 1994, describes a cooling system for a marine propulsion engine. Certain embodiments of the system have water cooled internal combustion engines in which the cooling jacket of the engine is at least partially positioned below the level of the water in which the watercraft is operating. The described embodiments all permit draining of the engine cooling jacket when it is not being operated. In some embodiments, the drain valve also controls the communication of the coolant from the body of water in which the watercraft is operating with the engine cooling jacket. Various types of pumping arrangements are disclosed for pumping the bilge and automatic valve operation is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,252, which issued to Brogdon on Feb. 28, 1995, describes a fresh water flushing system from a marine engine system in a boat for use whether the boat is in or out of the water. The system comprises a control panel mounted in the proximity of the marine engine and a fresh water flush valve. Hoses are connected to the fresh water flush valve and to various components of the marine engine system to provide for fresh water fluid flow within the engine. Alternative embodiments are included for marine vessels with more than one engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,888, which issued to Ozawa on Sep. 29, 1998, describes a system for flushing a watercraft engine cooling system. The system includes a conduit which is connected to a source of fresh water and is inserted into an adapter located in the upper body of the watercraft. A self-closing valve is attached to the adapter for sealing the adapter and the conduit automatically opens the valve when it is connected to the adapter to allow fresh water to flow through the adapter and into the cooling jacket of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,906, which issued to Rosen on Sep. 30, 1997, discloses a flush valve. It is intended for use with a water cooled marine outboard engine having a flush orifice. The valve includes a valve body having an engine attachment and a flush water source end. The valve body has a channel between the engine end and the source end. The engine end of the valve body can be affixed into the flush orifice of the engine. The flush valve also includes a means for obstructing a discharge flow of cooling liquid from the engine end of the hollow valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,431, which issued to Brogdon on Aug. 15, 1995, describes a fresh water flushing system for a marine engine in a boat. The system is intended for use whether the boat is in or out of the water. The system comprises a control panel mounted on the interior of the boat, a plurality of tubular T-shaped interconnection fittings in a raw sea water cooling conduit, and a fresh water flush valve. The components are connected for fresh water fluid flow. The fresh water flush valve has a valve plunger for establishing fresh water flow between the control panel and the T-shaped interconnection fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,690, which issued to Henderson on Sep. 15, 1987, describes a quick drain assembly for a boat engine. The device is used for a inboard boat engine, especially an engine of the type having a water jacket to which a plurality of drain cocks are connected through which the engine coolant must be drained after each use of the engine. The quick drain device is in the form of a barrel having a plurality of lateral tubes radiating therefrom. An expandable stopper is received within the barrel and covers the ends of the tubes and thereby prevents fluid flow through the device. The other ends of the lateral tubes are connected to the drain cocks or drain plugs located on the engine block. Removal of the expandable stopper simultaneously drains all of the drain plugs.
In a typical marine engine, some drain openings must be located at positions near or at the bottom of the engine. This assures that all of the water can be drained, via gravity, from the engine block. If drain plugs are provided in these drain openings, a boat operator must first manually remove the plugs in order to drain the cooling water from the engine block. In many installations, these drain plugs are difficult to access because of their location on the engine. In certain systems, hoses and remotely located drain plugs are provided near or through the transom of the boat. These systems are generally more complicated and expensive than the simple systems in which the operator is required to manually remove plugs from the openings in the engine block and exhaust manifold structures. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a relatively simple system could be devised which allows the operator to drain the water from the cooling system of a marine engine without having to manually reach under the engine to remove the drain plugs. It would also be beneficial if a relatively simple system could be provided that did not require special plumbing and valving for the purpose of draining the water into the bilge or through the transom. The present invention is directed to provide those beneficial solutions.